Live Dead and Free
by NeonGirl14
Summary: A group of teenage survivors are surprisingly well held up at a high school, with no zombies. But, when an old enemy passes by he makes it possible for zombies to invade. Looking for somewhere safe to stay they come across a prison...


**Didn't really have any time to check over this so sorry for any mistakes. **

**Prologue**

I slowly walked into the old abandon Wal-Mart. The lights were flickering like a scene off of a scary movie ,it was a miracle there was even power. I crouched behind a crate where a neat stack of cardboard boxes sat.

I edges one over just enough where I could peak through. I grabbed an arrow and drew it back. I have been dying to test it ,since I hand crafted it a few days ago. I felt like a sitting duck, I hate waiting.

Eric -the computer geek- and two others were currently sneaking into the control center. Than they will set off an alarm in the back section, where the crates would be taken in from. Abby and Christopher has dead animal bodies inside of the back of the semi-trucks ,so the reanimated would be attracted to the trucks.

And like right on cue...

_BBEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ! _,I crouched down lower as the alarm continued to go off. I watched as dozens of the reanimated past by the crates. I waited ,until they had all past and stood up.

"All clear." ,Sam said through the walkie.

"Yeah, I noticed." ,I responded being my usual sarcastic self. I pushed a buggy along the aisles grabbing stuff that was left that we might need.

"Urggrah." I spun around and stabbed the reanimated in the head. So much for trying out my bow. I grabbed the walkie off my waist.

"There was one reanimated in aisle 7 and I think there might be more close by ,so evaluate as soon as possible." ,I said and placed the walkie back around my waist and started to start forward again.

"Oh, crap." ,I muttered under my breath ,as a couple dozen reanimated came around one side of the aisle. I stuffed some of the things in the buggie into my bag and ran. I ran faster than was humanly possible.

Well, at least it felt that way anyways. I skidded to a stop -almost falling- and started climbing up the side of the medal things. I was offically surrounded. Luckily, I was now in one of the higher aisles ,but some how I doubt this will last long.

I pulled arrows back and started firing. I was doing pretty good ,until I ran out of arrows. I grabbed my gun out of my boot and started shooting. I started running across the medal things knocking over stuff as I went.

I am so glad the reanimated can't run. I jumped off and landed on my feet. Once again, I was running faster than humanly possible. I was shooting the reanimated as I went along.

I finally ran out of ammunition and grabbed my favorite hunting knife. Just holding it out when I passed a reanimated. I think I was actually having fun. Which is weird if you're running for your life.

"RETREAT!" ,I yelled at the top of my lungs. I finally found an exit and slammed into the door, still running. I breathed in the fresh air and smiled. But, this wasn't over yet. I start running ,again , back to where we had parked.

I smiled when I saw our whole secretive scavenger team. I looked at each of them, no one was bitten or scratched. I handed my stuff that I had managed to get out of the buggie to Chris. The whole group looked happy except one person.

"What were you thinking?!" ,Damon yelled. Damon was my eldest brothers' best friend, "What if you had been killed?!"

"But, I wasn't." ,I said smirking.

"But, you could have been."

"Damon, you know we all went in there taking that chance. You know we didn't have to invite you along ,the only reason we did is because you probably would have told Russell." ,I said crossing my arms. Damon started to open his mouth than closed it.

"Get in the car now!" ,Damon yelled. I was tempted to correct him and tell him that it was a semi-truck not a car ,but turned around.

"Me, L, and Bet gets front. The rest of you pile in the back." ,I said running for the front of the truck. Bet got drivers seat, L got middle, and I got side. I leaned out of the truck and looked back, the reanimated was close.

"Everyone in?" ,I yelled.

"Yeah!" ,Chris yelled from the back, "Now, go!" I shut the door shut just as a reanimated slammed into it.

"Step on it." ,I said. Bet literally stepped on it and we skidded forward. You know it is amazing how fast you can go in a semi-truck. I smiled to myself and put my head against the door.

I slowly let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Like it? **

**If you are Extremely & Amazingly Awesome you will leave an Review!**

**-NeonGirl14**


End file.
